


Jeff the Killer x Reader Square up and meet your match

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepy pasta - Freeform, Creepypasta, F/M, Fighting, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, broken in house, fight, jeff x reader, square up, x Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Always remember I do x reader requests!





	Jeff the Killer x Reader Square up and meet your match

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember I do x reader requests!

As you woke you felt a presence, it was eerie and you knew if you moved you could die. But your bladder wasn't on your side, you started to twitch slightly and you heard a laugh. You let out a whimper as you jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom, at first you thought they had followed but instead heard. 

"Did she just run past me?" 

You had indeed ran past this mystery person and now you knew that there was in fact a mystery man, from the sound of their voice, in your home. You were trying to understand how they would have gotten in. Then you remembered your window, but it was on the second floor, there was a tree that was close enough to it. You looked around your bathroom for anything that you could use as a weapon, a toilet plunger, good enough.

You let out a heavy sigh as you gripped the plunger in your hands. This would at least throw them off, if nothing else. You heard a tapping on the door, it almost sounded like a knife.

Your breathing began to quicken, and your heart raced, would this be your last day on earth?

Whatever afterlife there was, if any, had better be good. 

You slowly opened the door and began to swing the plunger around with reckless abandon. The plunger was knocked from your hands and within seconds you were pressed against the wall by the crazy who broke into your house. "Square up, fight me." You said still swinging with your eyes closed. You didn't want to see them, but soon your eyes shot open as their grip grew tighter. 

He had a smile that was cut, wore a blood stained white hoodie, and had obsidian black hair. "You thought you could fight me?" He asked, almost laughing, but the hint of anger was enough to send a burn. As you struggled in his grip you felt like he wanted something from you, from the blood on his hoodie you felt death was coming at any second to claim your soul, but then he stopped and looked at you. The smile in his eyes began to grow, he had some interest in you. No one ever tried to fight him. 

He dropped you, and waited for you to become comfortable with your foot, and breathing. "The name is Jeff, Jeff the killer." He smirked and held out his hand. "No one ever fights back, I think I am going to like you."

You stepped back and he continued closer. 

"Li..Like me?" You asked with fear, he smirked. 

"Yes silly, now did you really think a plunger was going to do anything against me in a fight?" He asked as he hurried you back towards your bedroom. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?"

"I am going to learn more about you, and you are going to talk." He said pulling his knife free to allow you to see it, knowing he wasn't kidding. 

You sat on the bed and began to tell him everything you could think of. "I am going to call you (nickname)," He smirked and kissed your nose. "So are you ready to become my friend?"


End file.
